User talk:Kidburla
Feel free to leave any comments, questions or tirades of abuse below ;) Please try to get me some answers on the Outstanding Questions on my user page too! Similarities I'm also a 20 year old university student from the UK called Adam! And yes, the game does seem to have a preponderance of players who are younger than 16. It's can be frustrating to have one when you're trying to form a semi-decent HA PUG ;) Shandy 23:07, 13 February 2006 (CST) :I'm studying at Bath University for a degree in Pharmacology. But I'm on an internship at the moment, so I'm away in exotic Belgium ;). And I can't be bothered to make a user page - I just use it as a tool! Shandy 20:47, 15 February 2006 (CST) New Factions info Is this new info from a new issue of CGW or the old one with the assassin on the cover? Just curious. =) --Rainith 06:15, 17 February 2006 (CST) Are you sure it's appropriate to put these skills on the character class pages and appending the Factions template? Some new people may get confused. 69.124.143.230 08:23, 17 February 2006 (CST) Please use "minor edit" Hey. I noticed you are/were on a crusade to change "Battle Isles" to "The Battle Isles". I don't mind in the slightest, but could you please check the "minor edit" box if you're just changing a few words? It makes it easier for everyone reading the Recent Changes page. Thank you! --130.58 04:39, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :Lol sorry, I did for the first couple but then i just forgot! Kidburla 04:45, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::Meh, not a big problem. Just making sure you know the option is there. =) --130.58 12:17, 3 April 2006 (CDT) Hakewood What do you mean Hakewood is an original name for Lion's Arch? Do you mean historically in Krytan lore or do you man that in the beta Lion's Arch was called Hakewood? Proof either way would be good too. --Karlos 10:46, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :I mean during the beta. Can't remember where I got this info from, but try searching google for "Lion's Arch" hakewood. Kidburla 19:42, 6 April 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC)